Dos palabras
by Akariiii
Summary: -OneShot- Para Kaoru y Kenshin sólo es necesario un gesto simple para saber los sentimientos de cada uno, lo demás sale sobrando, incluso las dos palabras.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

NdA: no suelo escribir nada antes de la historia por qué esto suele latear. Pero es para aclarar que esto es un Oneshot y gracias por leer de antemano.

------

------

**Dos Palabras.**

**By KnH**

El solo primaveral dejaba entrar sus rayos tenues en el cuarto donde la joven pelinegra observaba un par de cintas, intentando elegir cuál sería la apropiada para hacer la combinación perfecta con la tela de su kimono; es que desde hace un buen tiempo ya que cada mañana intentaba verse lo mejor posible para captar aunque fuera un poco de la atención del hombre con la cicatriz cruzada en su mejilla. Tampoco es que quisiera verse perfecta para él, no quería verse sobrecargada de arreglos personales, sólo tener algo que hiciera que aquel a quien amaba cruzase aunque fuera una sola mirada para saber que era correspondida.

"Quizá deberías acostumbrarte a ser sólo una amiga… Kaoru…" La joven mujer suspiró resignada al tiempo que tomaba la cinta de un bello color púrpura y comenzaba a atarla a su cabello.

"¡Oye, Kaoru, ya despiértate mira que dormir tanto hará que estés más fea de lo que eres!" sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar tal descortés llamado por parte de su pequeño discípulo.

"¡Yahiko!" Abrió con brutalidad la puerta casi descuadrándola, pero no vio a nadie. Seguramente el chico había gritado mientras corría hacia algún otro sitio. "Todo igual…"

Quitó el cabello que quedó sobre su hombro cuando intentó atrapar a Yahiko y se enderezó; cerró sus ojos unos momentos y sonrió como si de eso dependiera su vida, comenzaba un nuevo día y como siempre tenerlo en su dojo era motivo de alegría, aunque sólo fuese como un amigo.

Caminó por el dojo buscando a Yahiko, mas éste no se encontraba por ningún lado; se asomó al jardín y pudo ver como siempre la figura del pelirrojo en cuclillas frente a una pequeña parrilla asando algo, por el aroma debía ser pescado. Kaoru se preguntó en qué momento Kenshin había ido de pesca, pero eso daba lo mismo; seguramente habría sido muy temprano mientras ella dormía como un tronco, se regañó internamente por su conducta; como siempre perdía una oportunidad para tener una salida a solas con él.

"Kenshin ¿ya está lista la comida?" Kaoru se agachó ligeramente por sobre la espalda del hombre para ver la comida que él asaba.

"Buenos días, Kaoru-dono. Estará en un momento." Kenshin la miró con su característica sonrisa y volvió a la comida.

"No veo a Yahiko por ningún lado, debería estar ayudando."

"Él se marchó al Akabeko hace unos momentos, dijo algo de ayudar a Tae así que sólo seremos los dos, espero no te moleste, Kaoru-dono." Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida ante el comentario de Kenshin, cómo podría molestarse por mantener una comida a solas con él, era casi una cita romántica. Casi.

"Cómo crees eso." Kaoru sonrió y se alzó nuevamente. "Iré a ordenar las cosas para comer."

"Sí."

Kenshin miró de reojo a la chica que le había ofrecido un hogar hospitalariamente y suspiró; de una u otra forma lograba incomodarlo, no de mala forma, pero le costaba controlar sus pensamientos cada vez que la tenía cerca. No entendía muy bien su obstinación en mantenerlo ahí aún sabiendo que Battousai podía despertar en cualquier momento ante algún estímulo, como ya había sucedido con Saito.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos sacó el alimento de la parrilla y lo llevó a donde se encontraba Kaoru, luego se dirigió a la cocina y tomó el arroz y la sopa de tofu que estaba preparada con antelación.

Kaoru comía en silencio con la vista fija en su plato; llevaba los palillos a su boca con suavidad. Estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que estaban solos, pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos hacia él se acrecentaban y la hacían sentir ligeramente disminuida. Kenshin por su parte también comía en silencio, sin embargo, su vista estaba fija en la joven mujer frente a él, en apariencia era una niña pero la admiraba por todo lo pasado a su lado; había enfrentado peligros por su causa y se mantenía firme, había cuidado en su ceguera y le había acompañado en los momentos más duros de su vida reciente.

Repentinamente pudo notar en enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, obviamente había notado su insistente mirada, sonrió ante la reacción de Kaoru.

"Lamento incomodarte, Kaoru-dono." Comenzó tranquilo mientras dejaba su plato y sus palillos sobre la mesa, agradeciendo por la comida recibida. "Pero has estado callada y me preguntaba en qué pensabas."

"Ah… bueno… en el tiempo que nos conocemos, y las cosas que hemos pasado… y…"

"¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!" La conocida voz de Sanosuke la interrumpió, Kenshin miró hacia la entrada y vio a su amigo lanzarse sobre la mesa con comida, hambriento. "Oh, tengo tanta hambre…"

"Sano, pensé que estabas con Megumi."

"Ni me hables de esa mujer, me tenía de ayudante y cree que eso le daba razones para abusar de su poder. Que mujer tan odiosa."

"Con permiso, iré por té." Kaoru se levantó y salió del lugar molesta por la desafortunada interrupción, volvió unos minutos después con dos tazas y una tetera. Sirvió con cuidado el té evitando derramarlo, y se levantó nuevamente. "Debo ir a hacer unas cosas, traeré las cosas de la cena, Kenshin. Sanosuke, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes, y no, no tengo dinero para prestarte." El pelirrojo notó la decepción en el rostro del castaño y vio a Kaoru desaparecer de su vista.

"Qué sensible está" Sanosuke dijo dolido ante la desconfianza de Kaoru, como si sólo fuera por dinero.

Kaoru caminó hacia su cuarto y tomó su bolsa, necesitaba distraerse. Los últimos días su mente estaba llena de pensamientos imposibles, sus sentimientos se arremolinaban con cierta crudeza y la azotaban cada vez más frecuentemente con la triste verdad de que sus sentimientos por Kenshin no eran correspondidos. Dolía de forma impresionante el pensar que para él era sólo una niña a la cual debía agradecer por la hospitalidad.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando notó que había llegado al camino donde él había decidido despedirse para marcharse a su batalla en Kyoto se detuvo, sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza a las asas de su bolso y mordió su labio recordando aquella triste noche donde sólo quedó con la compañía de las luciérnagas. Se acercó con cuidado a la orilla del camino y se acomodó junto al río, abrazándose a sus piernas; las tiendas no se irían a ningún sitio si se quedaba un momento allí.

--------

Kenshin descolgaba la ropa que temprano había lavado; miró por última vez el cielo, estaba oscuro ya y no tenía noticia alguna de Kaoru, Yahiko había vuelto un momento a avisar que se quedaría con Tae para ayudarla por la cantidad de gente. Cuando estuvo desocupado, tomó su espada y la colgó a través de su cinto, tomando caminó hasta la ciudad para obtener noticias de Kaoru.

Caminaba rápido, sin llegar a correr para no llamar la atención de la gente que comenzaba a regresar a sus casas, se calmó un momento cuando quedó solo en el camino, estaba oscuro pero algo llamó su atención; un aroma dulce y conocido. Buscó a su alrededor hasta que en la oscuridad junto al río pudo ver una sombra que se abultaba en el piso; se acercó lentamente y estiró su brazo, tocando el hombro de la joven que pudo haber reconocido a kilómetros.

Se alejó un poco ante el sobresalto de la mujer y esperó que reaccionara completamente para no asustarla.

"¿Kenshin?" Se levantó inmediatamente y sacudió su kimono, quedando frente a él, miró hacia sus costados sorprendida de la oscuridad del sitio, se había dormido sin darse cuenta y el día había pasado volando.

"Es tarde, y como no volvías, me preocupé. Como dijiste que traerías las cosas de la cena decidí salir a buscarte." Kenshin tendió su mano para ayudar a Kaoru a salir del sitio y volver al camino, ella se quedó sin hacer movimiento alguno.

"La comida…" Sintió su pecho apretarse, no era posible que sólo por eso estuvieran ahí ambos. "Sólo por eso…"

Kenshin la miró en silencio, podía ver la tristeza embargar su bello rostro y se sintió un miserable por ser el causante de eso, nuevamente y en el mismo sitio podía ver esos hermosos ojos hundirse en un mar de amargura. Pudo ver el líquido comenzar a juntarse en aquellos zafiros.

"Kenshin ¿acaso no te das cuenta?" Kaoru retrocedió un poco, como si con eso pudiese alejarse también de la tristeza. "No sé… quizá sea la diferencia de edad. Me ves como una niña a la que agradeces por darte un hogar. Pero… no soy una niña, Kenshin; y me levanto cada día pidiendo que algún día puedas verme como algo más que la persona a la que debes tu estancia aquí, ruego por que te fijes en cada detalle que me esmeró por lucir para ti…yo…"

"Nunca he dicho que no noto que has combinado tu cinta con tu ropa… tampoco he dicho jamás que nunca me he fijado en que pintas sutilmente tus labios de rosa para evitar sobrecargarte de maquillaje…" Kaoru lo miró perpleja, sin decir nada. "Pero eso no significa que deba expresarlo tampoco…"

"¿Por qué? No sabes cuánto querría saber lo que piensas respecto a mí… Yo… yo te amo, Kenshin, desde que te conozco me interesaste y con el paso de los días mis sentimientos hacia ti se profundizaron… Yo te amo…." Kenshin acercó su mano a Kaoru y acarició suavemente su rostro, sonriéndole.

"Quizá sea tiempo de aclararme…" Repentinamente la abrazó con firmeza. "Por el momento sólo puedo repetir tus dos palabras…"

"Dos palabras…" Kaoru sonrió y se fundió en el pecho del hombre que tanto tiempo había amado en silencio, sabiendo que era correspondida aunque de forma tácita.

"Es mejor que volvamos, es tarde ya."

Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru y la guió camino al dojo, no necesitaban hablar más, con sólo estar juntos ambos podían darse cuenta de todo. Un te amo sobraba en esos momentos, después de todo eran sólo dos palabras.

----------------

----------------

**NdA: Bueno, esto está bastante lejos de lo que suelo escribir, pero no sé, a mí me gustó, ojalá a uds. también. Esperó sus comentarios, y gracias por leer.**

**KnH**


End file.
